Angels
by Eyto
Summary: Par la fraîcheur d'une nuit hivernale, lors d'une sortie scolaire, Raku et Chitoge se rapprochent durant la nuit à cause d'une marche inconsciente dans un couloir plongé dans le noir.


B-Bonjour.

Deuxième histoire sur Nisekoi. Je vais finir par y prendre goût.

Par contre cette fois c'est explicitement un RakuxChitoge. Un jour, je me laisserais tenter par Onodera...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Angels**

* * *

Le complexe, plongé dans la nuit sombre hivernale, semblait calme d'apparence.

Assistant à la sortie scolaire de sa dernière année comme le reste de ses camarades, Raku Ichijô s'était laissé enrôlé au sein de son groupe d'amis masculin afin de passer les nuits dans la chambre qui leur était entièrement consacrée à l'auberge où ils résidaient. Dehors, les rafales de vent tapaient contre les fenêtres du bâtiment, produisant une symphonie dérangeante pour la plupart des élèves du sexe féminin.

Le jeune garçon se redressa lentement et avec difficulté. Sa vue, encore brouillée par le récent réveil dont il avait été victime, n'aidait pas à se repérer dans cet océan noir de la grande salle. Les mains en avant, l'héritier des Yakuza se laissa guider par son simple instinct au travers de l'inconnu, évitant de justesse une chute fatidique contre l'un des bras de ses camarades, dépassant de la couchette.

Rapidement, il se glissa hors du logement par la porte qui grinça faiblement, se mêlant ainsi aux premières gouttes de pluie qui tombaient à accoutumer. L'humidité sur les vitres, et la buée que produisait la chaleur ambiante du couloir qu'il traversa ne lui permettaient pas d'assister au spectacle qu'offrait actuellement le paysage aux habitants du coin. Des feuilles par centaines dansaient et flottaient dans les airs, là où les branches d'arbres au contraire étaient fortement projetées jusqu'à rencontrer le premier obstacle sur leur passage.

Encore endormi tout en se dirigeant vers les toilettes, il ne se doutait pas de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Peut-être minuit, à en juger par la lumière encore présente dans l'une des chambres des garçons, le couvre-feu ayant été instauré à 23 heures 30. Un manque au règlement qui n'était pas rare de rencontrer dans le côté masculin de la résidence.

« Les toilettes. Les toilettes. Ici. »

Enfin arrivé à destination, le jeune homme profita également de ce besoin urgent pour se rafraîchir le visage, la chaleur de la chambre dans laquelle il reposait ne l'aidant pas à trouver le sommeil.

Le froid qui régnait en maître en dehors de ces murs en bois était certes terriblement robuste, et ne manquerait pas de faire profiter le premier venu d'un rhume s'il n'était pas suffisamment protégé, mais il s'était étonné de la sécurité mise en place si vite pour l'arrivée de la classe du lycée Bonyari.

L'eau tiède dont il s'était aspergé sur le visage n'avait vraisemblablement pas suffi à le sortir de cette étrange bulle soporifique dans laquelle sa tête était entièrement plongée. Il quitta simplement les locaux, silencieusement, pour retourner à sa chambre dans la direction qu'il pensait être exacte. Qui se serait douté qu'il avait, malencontreusement, emprunté la direction opposée qui menait aux chambres des filles.

Il ne se posa pas plus la question en constatant par inadvertance que la lumière était cette fois-ci absente de la totalité des pièces, que de l'absence d'une source de lumière par la vitre du couloir, contrairement à celle du sexe masculin qui avait l'avantage d'avoir son propre réverbère dans la cour. Instinctivement, le jeune garçon se présente à ce qu'il croyait être sa porte de chambre.

– Mh, elle n'est pas là ? s'étonna-t-il.

Tout comme il le ferait certainement dans un palais des glaces, ses mains parcouraient le mur de bois, touchant même l'un des tableaux qui y était accroché. Une décoration que la maîtresse des lieux apprécia beaucoup au sein de son établissement, jeune artiste en maître depuis son jeune âge. Il trouva en fin de compte la poignée un peu plus loin.

Raku était bien trop fatigué pour réaliser qu'il était entré par mégarde dans la seule chambre individuelle du couloir féminin. Ses pas le guidaient vers le matelas posé au sol, muni d'une couette suffisamment épaisse pour maintenir au chaud son propriétaire. Il s'invita alors à coucher sous cette dernière, passant ses jambes l'une après l'autre dans son abri de chaleur. Surprenant à vrai dire que cette chambre soit d'un froid anormal, alors que cinq minutes plus tôt, elle était baignée d'une chaleur insupportable.

Sans sourciller, sur le dos, Ichijô referma les yeux.

Un bref instant suffit pour qu'une mèche de cheveux caresse sa narine. Douce, d'un parfum très familier, chatouillant son nez telle la plume d'un aigle royal. Une envie soudaine d'éternuer lui vint à l'esprit, le faisant se redresser inconsciemment.

Celle qui somnolait sur le côté se releva aussi subitement, étonnée d'avoir senti à ses côtés la source d'une caloricité bien mystérieuse. La jeune lycéenne replaça délicatement une de ses mèches de cheveux, blondes, derrière son oreille avant d'ouvrir en grand ses yeux et d'analyser son environnement avec une attention particulière. La faible luminosité qu'émettait la lune au travers de la vitre de sa chambre lui fit comprendre que non seulement une personne s'était invitée dans son lit, mais qu'il s'agissait en plus de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis le festival du lycée.

Raku écarquilla les yeux. Cette fois-ci, son cerveau était en état de marche, et c'est parfaitement conscient qu'il se retint de crier en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche. Sa fausse petite-amie avait reproduit le même mouvement.

– Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que t-tu fais ici l'asperge ! susurra doucement Chitoge au travers de ses doigts qui recouvrait le bas de son visage.

Il allait répondre quand des bruits de pas l'en empêchèrent.

C'était sans aucun doute le professeur qui faisait les rondes habituelles de nuit, vérifiant que ses élèves ne s'échappaient pas des bras de Morphée. Une manie des plus naturelles pour un voyage scolaire japonais.

– Et... et toi alors ? répondit tout bas Raku.

– Hein ? Mais t'es dans ma chambre, là ! répliqua-t-elle abasourdie.

Ichijô ne prit conscience de son erreur qu'après une minute de réflexion. Au lieu de tourner à droite au croisement des trois couloirs, dont les toilettes faisaient intersection, il s'était laissé guidé par son inconscient encore endormi, en prenant par malheur le chemin de gauche. C'était l'explication la plus logique et rationnel, prouvé par la porte qu'il avait eu du mal à trouver des minutes plus tôt.

Sans doute était-ce l'heure tardive qui lui permettait d'être aussi calme qu'une fille normale, mais Kirisaki ne bougea pourtant pas d'un pouce. Cachée par les nuages qui défilaient dans le ciel au gré des rafales de vent, la lune commençait à éclairer davantage les contrées de la région enneigée en se libérant de cette écharpe sombre qui l'avait dissimulé.

Ce fut grâce à cette même brillance éclatante dans le ciel que Raku constata que les joues de sa partenaire étaient devenues étrangement plus rouges, s'associant parfaitement à sa tenue de nuit, elle aussi d'une couleur rubis et ambre qui collait à son teint.

– Je crains ne pas avoir le choix. Je suis désolé, Chitoge, mais... je dois passer la nuit ici, déclara avec difficulté le garçon qui semblait encore gêné.

Elle ne trouva pas les mots.

Son cerveau lui disait de trouver une solution. Mais son cœur répondait qu'au contraire, il valait mieux profiter de cette situation inattendue que le destin avait poussé à se produire. D'ordinaire, elle se laisserait volontiers aiguiller par son esprit, mais pour une fois la balance se penchait davantage vers les sentiments qu'elle gardait si précieusement au plus profonds d'elle.

Un « oui » à peine audible figea Raku. Depuis quand était-elle aussi sympathique à son égard, au point de laisser un garçon dormir dans le même lit qu'elle ? Qui plus est, le type qu'elle avait longuement détesté ?

Il s'installa. Bras croisés à sa nuque, sans oreiller puisque son heureux propriétaire s'en était approprié étant l'heureuse locataire de cette chambre. La couette, non suffisamment grande pour les garder à l'abri du froid d'hiver, était elle aussi tirée vers la jeune fille encore toute rouge.

\- Hé, tu peux me partager un peu de ta couette ? demanda timidement Ichijô. Je vais finir par attraper un rhume!

\- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te tromper de chambre ! rétorqua Chitoge avec une voix légèrement plus forte.

Était-ce son mauvais caractère qui venait de parler en son nom ?

Il soupira et ferma délicatement les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil. Une tâche bien difficile puisqu'il était toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée de passer la nuit si proche d'elle, malgré les battements de cœur qui se répétait encore et encore dans sa poitrine.

« De l'amour. » pensa-t-il. « Depuis que je m'en suis rendu compte. Depuis que Marika me l'a dit avant de partir. »

Un mouvement sur sa droite le poussa à ouvrir un œil.

Le visage si près de celle qu'il aimait secrètement, au même titre qu'Onodera qu'il avait longuement considérée comme étant l'élue de son cœur, le figea. À son tour maintenant de sentir la chaleur monter en lui, jusqu'à atteindre son visage, qui arbora ainsi la même teinte que celui de Chitoge.

– Tiens... je ne veux pas être accusé de t'avoir rendu malade... grogna-t-elle.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur le bout de son nez.

Cette odeur lui rappelait pourtant de très bons souvenirs. Lointain, comme enfermé par une chaîne dans un passé enfoui, qu'il fallait découvrir en creusant à même le sol. Et vue sous cet angle, _elle était mignonne._

La pluie cessa de tomber une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le temps était glacial, et les fenêtres de l'auberge devinrent peu à peu aussi gelées et cristallisées qu'une patinoire. Des flocons de neige tombaient maintenant du ciel, couvert par de multiples nuages blancs, camouflant à nouveau le croissant de lune qui brillait intensément dans cette mer de ténèbres.

La pièce n'était pas épargnée par ce changement météorologique. Il faisait de plus en plus noir. Bientôt, la luminosité ambiante atteindrait le zéro, plongeant alors entièrement la chambre dans ce vide sombre et lugubre.

Plus jeune, Chitoge n'aurait guère supporté cette situation. La peur du noir l'avait longtemps habité, contrairement à Tsugumi, qui avait toujours été plus forte qu'elle. Ce n'était pas méconnu.

« Il est si... proche. » pensa-t-elle.

Le bout de son nez pouvait toucher le sien. Cette sensation n'était absolument pas désagréable, bien au contraire, et sa respiration concordait à dire que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, comblant ainsi le silence nocturne à la suite du calme qui s'était subitement installé à l'extérieur. Le vent avait interrompu son vacarme et la situation s'était apaisée.

Son visage s'approcha. Les doigts du jeune héritier s'entremêlèrent avec ceux de la fille du Beehive Gang, à sa grande surprise. Une intention délicate qui l'apaisa dans ses frissons étrangers.

Devenir à ce point confiant dans ses gestes. C'était bien le contrôle de l'inconscient de l'humain, la nuit durant. Mais cette théorie pouvait être balayée par les yeux maintenant ouverts de son faux petit-ami qui était bien plus proche qu'au début de ce rapprochement soudain.

Ce n'était plus leur nez qui se touchait. C'était leurs lèvres qui s'effleuraient. Un tremblement chez Chitoge la fit douter un instant, pensant là qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, ou simplement d'une situation qui n'aurait pas eu lieu sans cette étourderie de la part de Raku. Mais elle semblait malgré tout heureuse de pouvoir passer un moment aussi délicieux et savoureux qu'à cet instant présent. Loin de l'ambiance du lycée, des discussions enflammées, des cours ennuyeux ou des sorties quotidiennes avec lui.

Et lentement, le temps se figeant autour d'eux, le couple s'embrassa. Il referma simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes, serrant davantage l'étreinte entre leurs deux corps, et ses doigts entre les siens.

 _Cette douceur. Cette saveur. Ce goût._

De la tendresse se dégageait de ce baiser. Il y mit fin une poignée de secondes plus tard, la regardant avec des yeux à moitié ouverts. Elle aurait jugé l'entendre prononcer « je t'aime », mais l'épuisement physique et moral ne pouvait le confirmer.

« Idiot. » pensa-t-elle en souriant.

 _Encore. Encore plus._

Cette fois, poussée par un élan d'envie et de confiance, elle se rapprocha davantage de lui et plaqua à son tour ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un échange qui dura bien plus longtemps, entre deux jeunes adolescents s'aimant, le cœur battant la chamade dans leur poitrine respective.

Elle passa ses bras tout autour de sa taille, baladant ses mains et doigts dans son dos. Lui caressait ses cheveux, d'une merveilleuse délicatesse, la faisant trembler une nouvelle fois.

Ce baiser se termina par l'endormissement soudain des deux jeunes lycéens, l'un contre l'autre.

Bah, il n'avait plus besoin d'oreiller, au moins...

(...)

Malgré les dégâts causés par la tempête, le bus avait accepté de faire le trajet du retour.

C'est de bonne humeur que tous les élèves de la sortie scolaire entrèrent dans le véhicule, pour quatre heures de route. Il était encore très tôt, les oisillons berçant le lever du soleil sur cette étendue enneigée sauvage et éclatante.

Au fond du bus, deux silhouettes se distinguaient pour l'étrange position dans laquelle elles s'étaient installées. Onodera rigola faiblement dans sa main en voyant la scène, et ne put s'empêcher de prendre un cliché en souvenir, encouragé par Shu qui lui promit un million de yens pour en obtenir une copie.

Par manque de sommeil, Chitoge s'était assoupi sur l'épaule de Raku, lui-même endormi contre sa chevelure. Sa main serrait la sienne.

Des _petits anges,_ répétait sa meilleure amie en plissant les yeux.


End file.
